


Camp Shenanigans

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Schoolyard Shenanigans [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Loosely set on my Teacher Au. Started with a tumblr prompt and went from there.Person A loses a bet to Person B and has to dye their hair some bright, neon color for a week for rowaelin ;) (it would be hilarious if Rowan is Person A)
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Schoolyard Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598797
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

As Aelin expected it had taken much longer than the allotted time to get the kids unloaded from the bus, sorted into rooms, and then unpacked. But here they were now, prepping for the first activity of the week long school camp.

For Aelin and her small band of students that was canoeing. Thankfully the camp coordinators had given her a heads ups and she was already changed into her swimwear. Today it consisted of a demure one piece that was covered with a long sleeved floral rash shirt and some shorts. Not her usually water activity attire, but 99 percent of her other swimsuits were likely to cause a riot amongst the male portion of the students, and Aelin really didn’t want to be the topic of discussion in the bunk rooms tonight. She glanced over to where Rowan stood. He too was dressed for wet activities and a moment later it was announced that his group would be doing canoeing too.

This would be fun.

Aelin would have to be deaf to not hear the rumours that were whispered around the school. The students all thought she and Mr Whitethorn would make the cutest couple _ever_ , and if she and Rowan were ever in the same vicinity the comments would start.

_Isn’t Miss G wearing a pretty dress today, sir._

_What do you think of Mr Whitethorn’s haircut?_

_Do you have a date for Valentine’s Day this year?_

On and on they went, trying to get one to notice the other. What they didn’t realise was that they had noticed each other a long while ago and they were now in the blissful state of being in a newly blossomed relationship. They were keeping it a secret from both the staff and students while they found their feet, really this camp had come at the worst time. They’d have to try and keep their hands, and everything else, to themselves for the whole week. Honestly it would be close to torture.

~~~~~

Canoeing had been great fun. They paddled around a small section of the calm bay, and now they were just messing around while they waited for the call to get ready for dinner. Aelin was standing by the waters edge, supervising.

“Gregory, no capsizing other canoes!” She called out and pointed at the boy who very wisely stopped trying to tip his friend over.

Aelin’s attention was drawn away from the students momentarily as Rowan pulled his canoe out of the water. Even through his own rash shirt she could see the muscles of his shoulders and back flexing. She so desperately wanted to run her hands, her nails, over them.

“Miss G.”

Aelin was startled out of her thoughts by a student calling her name. She didn’t miss Rowan’s smirk, no doubt catching on to what she had been doing and possibly thinking.

“Yes?” Aelin said turning to the group of students who had decided to dry themselves off.

“If you and Mr Whitethorn raced to that buoy and back, who do you think would win?”

“Me,” Aelin said without hesitation. She heard Rowan scoff behind her. “You don’t think so?” Aelin asked him.

Rowan crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ve got decent skill, but I am much bigger and stronger than you are so…” He finished his sentence with a shrug instead of words.

“But that makes you heavier,” Aelin said. “I’m confident I would win.”

“I’m confident you are wrong,” Rowan said, taking a step towards her. There was a playfulness in his eyes that had her heart fluttering.

“I guess the only way to settle this is to actually do it,” Aelin challenged.

“It seems so, and why don’t we make it interesting?” Rowan suggested, his lips shadowing a smile.

“Oh?” Aelin said.

Rowan reached out and twirled a lock of her damp hair around her finger. The distance between them was appropriate enough, but the gesture…

“The loser has to dye their hair a ridiculous colour.”

Aelin stepped back. Rowan knew, he _knew_ , how precious she was about her hair.

“With what? We’re in the middle of nowhere,” Aelin countered.

“Suddenly not so confident, are you, Princess?” Rowan said. That earned him a few laughs from the surrounding students. “The chalk. For the fun run.”

There was indeed a box of chalk bombs in the staff bunk room that they’d brought along for later in the week. Aelin looked at Rowan, at the challenge in his stare and she could feel the pressure and excited energy from the kids. So, Aelin stuck out her hand.

“Loser chalks their hair. A new colour for the rest of the week,” Aelin declared.

“Deal,” Rowan said shaking her hand. “Naomi, care to referee?”

~~~~~

Aelin sat in the dining hall, her plate of mediocre food in front of her. She had won the race and was still buzzing from the thrill of it. Rowan had her most of the way, but then he had taken the turn around the buoy too sharply and capsized himself. The nudge from her oar might have helped too.

There was a buzz of commotion from the entry and it rippled across the room, following whoever it was as they collected their food. Then Aelin saw it and clamped a hand over her mouth.

There was Rowan, sporting neon lime green hair. The kids were losing it, laughing and whispering loudly as he passed. Rowan just walked by as if nothing was out place.

“I didn’t think he’d do it,” Lysandra said from across the table.

“He looks ridiculous,” Lorcan grumbled from where he sat beside Lysandra, poking at his food.

“Take a joke for once in your life, Salvaterre,” Aelin said, her voice bubbling with laughter.

By then Rowan had reached them and sat down next to Aelin. No one said anything.

“That colour really brings out your eyes, Rowan,” Lysandra said. That made Aelin snort.

“The kids were watching,” Rowan said as he stabbed a watery potato. “I couldn’t very well not follow through.”

Everyone laughed, except Lorcan, and went back to their food. When everyone was distracted Rowan lent over so only Aelin could hear what he said next.

“I know what you did, Aelin. This isn’t over.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: ok for rowaelin: person A is asleep on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed and person B is on the top bunk. person B needs to pee in the middle of the night but when they try to climb out of bed they accidentally fall and land on person A

Today had been brutal.

The morning was spent doing craft, making keychains and friendship bracelets, all of which had bee the easy part. There was some overhanging team building, working together metaphor that Aelin hadn’t bothered to pay attention to. One, because it was so convoluted it barely made sense and two, she was waiting for Rowan to take his revenge.

She had kept glancing over at him from where she sat at her table weaving a keychain. His hair was chalked blue, as per their agreement of a new colour each day, his back to her. Aelin had half expected to find her clothes strewn all over the archery course or a moustache drawn on her face in permanent marker when she woke up. But it was neither of those. So she waited.

After lunch they were sent off to the tree top ropes course. As all the kids were distracted putting on their harnesses or freaking out over the height of the course Rowan had sidled up to her and tied something on her wrist. Aelin looked down as saw that is was friendship bracelet. He must have made it this morning.

Aelin smiled at it, allowing a quick glance up to his smirking face. Without saying anything she held up the keychain she had made, then as she turned to go console a girl who had almost worked herself into tears over the ropes course Aelin casually slipped it into his back pocket. The rest of the time there passed without much drama. Even at the end where the kids challenged them to a time trial, to see if her or Rowan could do the one of the smaller courses faster, there was nothing. Even after he’d won he didn’t gloat, just explained that it was obviously his longer legs. Aelin’s own legs were aching, she had gone all out to try and beat him but had failed.

As they returned the gear the only hint of his looming revenge where three whispered words. _“I haven’t forgotten.”_

Now Aelin was here, in the top bunk over Rowan’s bed, body aching and trying to figure out what he would do to get her back. She had barely cheated, really it was more of an accident more than anything. He was the one who took the corner too sharp. 

Suddenly it dawned on Aelin that she needed to pee. She held in her sigh, conscious not to wake the others who were now sleeping, obviously no concern over aching bodies and revenge to keep them up. She sat up, wincing at the pain in her thighs, her arms and tried to ease herself down smoothly, but her body was not cooperative and she hit the floor with a thump and lost her balance. And promptly fell on Rowan’s bed.

Before Aelin could push herself off, strong, broad hands encircled her waist and so easy it was almost criminal he pulled her on top of him.

“Rowan,” Aelin hissed as one of his hands ran up her back and into her unbound hair. She was stopped from saying anything else as his lips found hers in the dark. Aelin practically melted against him. _Gods_ she had missed this. Missed touching him, missed being touched by him.

She was breathless and dizzy when they broke apart, her own hand ran through his hair but she jerked it back quickly at feeling the residue of chalk In it. Rowan chuckled quietly.

“That’s your fault,” Rowan whispered onto her lips, so quiet that no one else would be able to hear even if they were awake.

“What are you talking about. I wasn’t the one who lost,” Aelin said with equal quiet.

The hand that had remained on her waist moved to her side and he tickled her. It was torture, she had to bury her face in his neck to muffle the sound of her laughter, and promptly nipped at the skin there to get him to stop. Now Rowan hissed and Aelin kissed over the hurt.

“Release me, I didn’t get out of my bed just to kiss you,” Aelin said as she kissed him on his lips this time.

“As milady wishes.” Rowan’s hand disentangled from her hair and the other left her side. But Aelin didn’t move. Rowan cleared his throat. “Any time now.”

“What are you planning?” Aelin asked, tracing a finger over his nose, his cheek, ignoring his last quip.

In the dim light she could see his teeth as he grinned, it was almost feral. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

Aelin huffed a single laugh. “You don’t now yet, do you?”

Rowan shrugged and kissed her again, it was just starting to deepen when someone snored loudly, making them both jump. Aelin’s bottom lip was tucked beneath her teeth as she crawled off Rowan. She couldn’t deny that not knowing what he had planned for his revenge sent a thrill though her. Aelin hadn’t seen this playful, and almost a little reckless, side to Rowan before. She only hoped that she wouldn’t live to regret that little nudge with her oar.


	3. Chapter 3

Aelin was at breakfast when Lysandra dramatically dropped down into the seat next to her, huffing an frustrated sigh.

“What?” Aelin asked as she poked at her watery eggs.

“I can’t do this,” Lysandra said.

“Do what?” Aelin said, deciding she could do without eggs today.

“I can’t spend another day with Mr Stick-up-his-ass Salvaterre,” Lysandra explained. “He just kills the mood, no one has fun when he’s around.”

“Surely the kids just ignore him,” Aelin said and she took a sip of her orange juice. That was watery too. Why was everything they were meant to consume watery?

“Switch with me?” Lysandra said.

Aelin laughed. “No way in hell. One of us will murder the other.”

“Just one day, please,” Lysandra pleaded. 

“Try Manon, I think she’s getting a little exasperated by Fenrys’ exuberance,” Aelin suggested.

“Who’s exasperated at me now?” Fenrys asked as he sat down, his plate piled with pancakes. Rowan dropped into the seat beside him and she heard Lysandra snort at today’s choice of hair colour. Today Rowan’s hair was hot pink, the most ridiculous colour yet.

“What!” Aelin exclaimed. “They only said I could have one pancake.”

Fenrys grinned at her, “But the servers don’t have a crush on you.”

“Give us one?” Aelin said.

“What will you give me?” Fenrys asked, leaning forward, grinning.

Aelin narrowed her eyes. “Definitely not whatever you’re thinking.”

“Whatever could I be thinking, Galathynius?” Fenrys’ voice was bedroom soft and teasing. 

Their stupid conversation was interrupted by Manon and Lorcan sitting down at the table. Aelin continued her staring contest with Fenrys though, her lips were tight over her teeth as she tried not to laugh. Fenrys did no such thing and tipped his head back and laughed. Aelin used that distraction to swipe a pancake off his plate. She glanced at Rowan then, his face was hard, his jaw clenched, not touching the food on his plate. There was something gleaming in his eye, something she easily identified. He was jealous. And couldn’t do a damned thing about it. 

Aelin tried desperately to hide her smile, but she was falling so she opted for distraction instead. She nudged Lysandra’s side and nodded to Manon. “Now’s your chance, ask her.”

“Ask me what?” Manon said

Lysandra’s eyes darted between Manon, Lorcan and Fenrys. But she didn’t ask, she just sighed and mumbled, “Nothing.”

~~~~~

The kids were having a field day today. It had started when Rowan and Aelin’s groups were in the presentation about respecting others and being leaders or something, Aelin couldn’t be bothered to listen again. She really should be, to set a good example. But she had been distracted, and so had the kids. 

She and Rowan were seated up the back, next to each other. That alone was enough to send the kids into a titter. And then Rowan had leant back in his chair and thrown his arm over the back of hers. Once the kids had spotted that they were whispering and nudging to neighbours to turn around and have a look. But what had Aelin well and truly distracted where the soft, careful touches Rowan was brushing against her skin. Out of sight of young eyes he was drawing patterns just below the sleeve on her arm, if he wanted to rub at his hair or neck he would use the arm he had draped around her, fingertips brushing on her neck, making her shiver despite how warm and stuffy the room was. 

Those touches along with the memory of that kiss last night in his bed had her wanting to sneak off like the teenagers they were currently babysitting and relieve some of that frustration building in her blood.

The frustration only got worse during the afternoon activity. It was archery and of course, _of course_ , Rowan knew exactly what he was doing. Aelin was sitting in the bleachers with some of the girls in her group watching Rowan as he shot arrow after arrow, getting very good shots on the target. Aelin was trying to not openly ogle her boyfriend’s body, but the way his muscles shifted under his tight t-shirt she couldn’t help herself. She was busy constructing a metaphor about comparing his ass to the tautness of the bowstrings when she caught a snippet of the conversation between the girls in front of her. 

“How good do you reckon his aim is?” Naomi said, her tone leaving no argument between whether or not it was an innuendo. 

Aelin wasn’t thinking when she muttered, “Perfect.”

Three heads turned to her and Aelin realised her mistake, she felt a blush rising in her cheeks.

“What did you say, Miss?” Kayla asked.

Aelin scrambled to recover, but managed to put her quick wit to use, “I said inappropriate.” The girls just giggled and Aelin stood, wanting to leave before her cheeks went a deeper shade of red. “Think I’ll give it a go. Let’s keep the conversation PG, ladies.”

They were still giggling when Aelin stepped onto the archery range, right next to Rowan. He looked over at her, his baseball cap shading his face.

“Why are you blushing?” He asked, a small smiling playing at his lips.

 _Damn it…_ Aelin thought to herself. “No reason,” she said a little too quickly. “It’s the heat. Care to teach me?” Aelin said, indicating to the bow he held.

“It would be my pleasure,” Rowan said, a mischievous smirk on his face.

The next 20 minutes had been pure torture. Rowan took his archery instruction very seriously and wanted to make sure Aelin was in the perfect position to get the best results. Those gentle brushes during the presentation were nothing compared to this. He was lifting her elbow, tightening her grip on the bow, nudging her feet apart. The worst had been his hands on her waist and hips. The clever man that he was he managed to hide those instructions from the kids with the angle of his own body. Those touches were firm, then lingering and had Aelin thinking of those times he had touched those places, without meddlesome clothing in the way. 

“Okay, breathe out and release,” Rowan whispered much too sensually for the current setting and Aelin did as he said. It wasn’t a bullseye but it was close, landing in the outer circle around it. When Aelin turned to smile at him she found he was already smiling down at her. Gods, she wanted to kiss him. Instead there was a ringing of a bell ending the activity. Aelin handed him the bow for him to put away.

“Might want to put that amazing aim to use later,” Aelin added with a wink before walking away.

~~~~~

Rowan had left a few moments ago, heading for the shower block. Aelin had followed, musing aloud that it was a good idea to go now that the kids were in bed. Well, they were supposed to be anyway. It didn’t take long for Aelin to catch up to him, grabbing his ass playfully. Rowan whirled and Aelin cackled at the look on his face.

“Who on earth did you think it was?” Aelin asked.

“I was hoping it was you, honestly,” Rowan said. “What are you up to?” 

Aelin skipped out ahead of him. “Didn’t you hear? It’s safer to shower in pairs”

“Oh is it now?” Rowan said, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

“Mmhmm, talk of an axe murderer or something,” Aelin said with a shrug. “You know how the camp stories go.”

Aelin reached out for his hand and he took it, and it didn’t take them long to find their way to the shower block in the dim lights. When they got to the doorway of the women’s side Rowan went to keep walking but Aelin tugged him back. 

“What… no.” 

Aelin grinned at him. “Come on, everyone is done with the showers. And you’ve been teasing me all day.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rowan said, a look of feigned innocence on his face.

Aelin didn’t reply, she just tugged his hand again and this time Rowan didn’t fight it.

Laughing, they stumbled into a cubicle, dropping their towels and clothes on the small bench, stripping off the clothes they already wore. Completely bare Aelin backed into the shower, turning on the water. Rowan just watched her, eyes raking over her body. Aelin snorted and he raised a brow in question.

“What?” He demanded stepping into the stream of water, closing the flimsy curtain that separated the cubicle behind him.

“I can’t take you seriously with that hair,” Aelin said as she stepped into the water as well, chest to chest.

“Might I remind you that this hair is your fault?” Rowan added. 

“Might I remind you, you were the one who lost,” Aelin said as she pushed his head under the water. 

Rowan spluttered, then shook his hair out at her which had her squealing. She went to move away but he caught her around the waist. “You were the one who cheated.”

“You can prove nothing,” Aelin as she began to wash out the chalk.

Rowan lent his head back back so that Aelin could rinse his hair under the water. His hair was still tinged with pink and now her hands were as well, but this muted pink was better than the hot pink of a few moments ago. When she was done Rowan straightened, his eyes darkening as he looked down at her. Aelin didn’t know which of them moved first but their lips met, hands touching everywhere. 

“Aelin?”

At the sound of her name Aelin pulled her head back, one hand covering Rowan’s mouth. His eyes had gone just as wide as hers at the sound of Lysandra’s voice. 

“Yeah?” Aelin’s voice was a little shaky as she answered.

“You right in there?” Lysandra asked and Aelin heard and another cubicle open.

“Mmhmm,” Aelin said as Rowan’s grip tightened on her waist and he nipped at her fingers. She gave him her best scolding glare. “You just surprised me.”

“Oh. Well Aedion just called, he got landed with some of your classes. Wants you to answer some questions,” Lysandra said.

“You came here to tell me that?” Aelin said before she could stop herself.

“That and to have a shower. Still feel like I’ve got sand everywhere after hauling all those canoes up from the water with minimal help from the most giant man in existence,” she explained.

Aelin actually groaned at the miserable timing of her friend’s appearance but it was luckily covered by Lysandra turning her water on. Aelin finally uncovered Rowan’s mouth, showing her that crooked little smile of his that she loved. They stared at each other, both defeated, and Rowan’s eyes seemed to say _better luck next time, Princess._

They let each other go, disappointment sinking into Aelin’s gut as Rowan slipped through the curtain. She barely heard him sneak out, hoping that Lysandra didn’t hear it at all. Lysandra chatted away, mostly complaining about Lorcan and his sullenness, Aelin was ready to wholeheartedly agree with anything her friend said against the man just to vent her own, although completely different, frustrations. When Lysandra announced she was leaving, Aelin decided to stay a little longer, trying to scrub the lingering pink from her hands that did not want to budge. When the water started to go cool Aelin gave up and turned the shower off. She shook off the excess water before stepping into the dry area of the cubicle. She went to grab her towel but then froze as she looked down at the bench where she had left her things.

There was a small washcloth she didn’t recognise and her set of underwear. And that was it. Rowan had finally taken his revenge.


End file.
